Gentle Times
by Kou
Summary: It's after the war. Wufei is in college and Heero's working for a computer company (shounen-ai) 1x5 5x1
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own Wufei, I don't own Heero and I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I would be rich and famous and you would know it.  
  
This contains light shounen-ai (male/male relationships) if you are offended, then just don't read ^^  
  
This is a WufeixHeero fic ^^ and they are a bit OOC, I'm sort of bad when It comes to that ^^; and please forgive the spelling and grammer errors ^^;;  
  
Gentle Times  
By: Kou  
  
----------------------  
The young man set down a few bags of food and a laptop case. He stretched and started to put away the parcels of food, each in their little cabinet where they belonged. His roommate really didn't like it when the food was put into different spots and neither did he. He gave a small 'ugh' as he finished and walked into the small living room, plopping down on the couch, just rolling his head back. He was tired.  
  
It had been yet another long day. The Software Company he worked for was always in some need for him to fix something, to work out bugs in the software, to find out who was hacking into the system. But he loved his job; it was of the few things he was really good at after the war had ended. No one really needed a killing machine, it was a time of peace, but they did need and wanted someone that could do things to a network of computers that could set some of the best hackers minds into overload. Heck, he was one of the best hackers and the others where all ex-pilots like him, actually very good friends of his.  
  
Speaking of which one should be here. After the war he had stayed with the rest, living at Quatre's, but he soon left and Wufei went with him. They where both going to the same place so the most logical thing was to stay in the same house. Heero didn't mind being in the same house with Wufei. He was neat, orderly, well mannered and quite. Almost opposite of Duo. Though that would have really mattered if they ever really saw each other during the week.  
  
Wufei was gone from the second the sun rose till a little after it set. Almost every collage had wanted a former Gundam pilot as one of their students and it did help that Wufei was more then willing to attend them all. His thirst for knowledge and love of books astounded Heero. Wufei had taken on as many collage courses as possible and he had been going on this for a good long time, almost about 6 years. It had taken him that long to get every course that he wanted in and he was finishing them in half the time.  
  
Heero sighed; it was going to be a long time before Wufei ever got home. But he wasn't supposed to care about that right? It was Wufei's life, he could do what he wanted with it. But still, despite his cold and icy demeanor that he gave off, he very much enjoyed some people's company, it's what kept him sane. //Well there's nothing I can do about being able to control when Wufei gets home// the ex-pilot thought as he turned off the lights and just laid there in the darkness.  
  
Laying there with nothing to do. That was sort of a new thing to him. He almost always had work to do, but he had... talked to his boss about letting him have the next 2 weeks off and he had got it. He really hadn't planned on anything to do, just rest. The work was nice, but it going to kill him. Something that even a self-destruction button really couldn't do.  
  
//I wish Wufei would get back...// He got wide eyed at the thought //Wait. Why am I thinking that? Do I really care if Wufei gets home soon or not? I don't know...// In all truths the young Chinese pilot had been a great friend and roommate to have, when ever the two found time to actually talk. They didn't talk much, neither of them where really good at that. But, when they did, it was almost amazing to Heero. Wufei listened to everything he had to say, no matter how small or little it seemed to him. And replied with something that would make him wonder what really went on behind those round globs of onyx.  
  
Wufei had been a good thing for the once cold pilot. Wufei, with the help of the others got him to start acting like a real human again, with emotions. It had been mostly Wufei, which surprised him when he thought about it. Wufei was sort of like his old self; he really wasn't a people person to begin with. Maybe they both had been good to each other. Helping turn away the bad dehumanizing effects of the long war they had fought so hard in.  
  
He pondered these thoughts as he heard his stomach make a small growling nose and the door open. He checked his watched, it was only 8:00 p.m. Wufei was home really early. He watched the kitchen door swinging open as a young caramel skinned man steeped through it and flipping on the lights. He was wearing a pair of dark brown slacks and a light cream colored sweater, holding a large backpack in one hand and leaning against the door with the other. "They let me go early today and said that I needed a break and should take a few weeks off." He set down his pack and walked over to his chair that sat opposite of Heero "Actually I just think they just want me out of there so the rest of the class could catch up to me." He said with a small smirk.  
  
Still stretched out like he had when Wufei had walked in "Hmm..." was all his reply was, which was a big improvement over his 'Hn'. Wufei gave him a small mocking glare. "Well I guess since your *so* tired that you can just rest and get your own meal after I'm done cooking mine." Heero sat strait up at this. Wufei was one of, if not the best cook Heero had ever known. He didn't know how Wufei learned to cook, but when he did it was delicious. "I do thing you need the rest, you are starting to run yourself ragged with all your classes. So... will you still cook for me?" He asked.  
  
Wufei gave a slight smile "I think I can manage that." He said as he got up and left for the kitchen. Heero watched him go and with a small smile wondered exactly just what the two of them where going to do for the time they had off. He sat up; stretched again and slowly made his was into the kitchen where Wufei had already set out the ingredients and was in an apron. Heero suppressed a small snicker, Wufei looked a little more then interesting with his little white apron with a SD Nataku and "Justice" printed under it. It had been a small present from Duo, well... it was more of a joke, but Wufei surprised everyone and wore it whenever he cooked.   
  
And now he was moving back and forth between the counters, in that apron, with sleeves rolled up and totally focused on dinner. And for some reason, this right here meant a lot to Heero. He sat down and just watched Wufei intensely, as he moved with grace that almost hypnotized Heero. Actually Wufei's style had gotten Heero's attention along time ago and now that he had no one else to distract him from it and he was getting to see it more and more... well Heero was happy with it.  
  
Wufei turned and caught Heero's gaze and returned it for a minute before continuing on with dinner. With his back turned to Heero "You can either help out, or get out of *my* kitchen." He spoke in a joking manner. With a small smile in place, Heero walked up right behind Wufei. "Tell me what you want me to do..." he gently breathed, his mouth less then and inch away from Wufei's face.  
  
A small shiver ran down Wufei's back at the feel of the warm breath playing across his check. He simple pointed to the cupboard and uttered "Would you set the table?" and continued on with his work. Heero let an almost undetectable sigh escaped his lips and a look that might have been disappointment lightly appeared on his face. Which was soon replaced with a grin as he remember he had two weeks with the raven-haired beauty all to himself //Raven-haired beauty? ...Yes... that's exactly what he is.// he thought as he turned to do his duty of setting the table for his beauty's meal.  
------------------------------  
  
Comments are begged for ^_^  



	2. Chapter 2

And here's is part 2... I don't think anyone is reading this though.... ::sigh:: oh well, here it is anyway ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wufei, I don't own Heero and I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did I would be rich and famous and you would know it.  
This is a WufeixHeero fic ^^ and they are a bit OOC, I'm sort of bad when It comes to that ^^; It's got sap, somewhat sweet and not much else at this moment ^^;;  
  
Many many thanks to Mikhyel for proofreading for me!! ::hugs:: Thank you!!!  
  
Gentle Times 2/?  
By: Kou  
  
----------------------  
The dinner had gone more or less the same as it always did. Neither one had spoken; they never really did much at meals. Though this time it was a godsend, it was giving Heero time to think about a few things. Not all of which revolved around Wufei; sure, a portion of them did, but the rest were about what he was going to do for his time off.  
  
And he thought all through dinner, after dinner when he helped clean up the kitchen and after that, when both the ex-pilots had moved out in the small living room. Wufei was sitting half curled up in a lazy-boy chair working on an essay for one of his many classes, while Heero sat on a small couch, flipping through the channels, mind not really focused on the TV.  
  
He had a few ideas, one of which involved him never leaving the house and sleeping till it was time for him to go back to work. Another was leaving and maybe going shopping for something. He really wasn't sure what to do.   
Then he brought Wufei into the picture and a few ideas that he liked came to mind. One of them involved a day of visiting the local museums, shopping, then a nice lunch at one of the small cafes downtown. Then maybe to the   
park, the one with the large water fountain that the little kids played in and had benches all around it for waiting mothers who read or held even littler ones in their arms, feeding them bottles or just holding them while they slept with their own little dreams.  
  
He glanced at Wufei and gave a purely internal sigh as he saw Wufei hunched over, writing and every so often stopping, picking up a book and looking through it before he continued with his work. A few strands of his silky   
black hair had fallen from his tight ponytail and Heero wanted nothing more then to reach over and tuck the strands away behind Wufei's delicate ear. He continued to peek at Wufei through the corner of his eye, he mind still on the thoughts of what the two could do over their break.  
  
But Heero had found his number one enemy in all of this, the one thing that would keep him from having at least one nice day with Wufei, books and work. Wufei did his work as if it was his off-time fun. Yes, work was Heero's   
number one competition and if he could win a war, he sure as hell could win against a stack of books. //What the hell am I thinking?! I'm now trying to wage a war against a stack of books and a pile of paper… though I don't mind. I'd fight against anything for a week or two with the prize… who would try to kill someone if he knew he where being referred to as a prize to be won.// He soon found the same beauty on his mind staring at him. He   
turned his head around and held his gaze until it started to get uncomfortable. "So… Wufei… are you really planning on doing work your whole break?" Wufei blinked and a small blush spread cross his checks //So beautiful…// thought Heero as Wufei turned his head down to hide his blushing face, pretending to continue on working. A moment later he spoke up. "If I get my work done now, then I have the rest of the time off." That lightened up Heero's mood. //So he IS planning on doing something other then work…// He smiled.  
  
It started to get late, nothing good was on, and despite his new hobby of "Wufei watching," Heero decided it was time for him to go to bed. "I'm going to head up to bed, don't stay up too late," he said towards the still working   
Wufei as he got up. "I don't want you to be so tired that you won't do be able anything with me tomorrow." From that he got, "I won't stay up too late." And a small blush, which left Heero wondering just what Wufei had been thinking about when he had said that last part, but he left that thought and headed upstairs. He slipped out of his clothes and got into bed, where he stayed awake until he heard Wufei's soft steps on the stairs and his bedroom   
door open and close softly. Heero closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, his dreams filled with the beauty that slept just in the next room.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
**Beep beep beep beep** Heero reached up an arm to turn off his alarm clock. //Why did I set this? No work…// He heard shuffling in the next room. //…Wufei… yeah… I was going to try and get him to go somewhere with me today.// He slowly got out of bed, his body protesting and begging for him to go back and get a few more hours of sleep. He finally got off his bed. Picking up a towel off a chair, he made he way out his bedroom door and down   
the short hall to the bathroom at the end, sleepily stumbling in, and forgetting to shut the door all the way.  
  
After stripping down, Heero made his way towards the shower, fumbling with the knobs, and was fully awaked by the sudden rush of cold water. But soon warm water came and it felt good. He just stood there for a moment, letting   
the warm water flow down his body, before he started to get cleaned up. He was quick, he never took long showers, and he washed his hair and scrubbed down. He rinsed off and stepped out of the shower to get his towel when he heard the door open and he turned to face Wufei, who stopped, stared for a moment before turning a lovely shade of red, squeaking out a small "Sorry" and rushing out the door.   
  
Heero reached the towel and began to dry off, still staring at where the raven-haired beauty had stood just a moment before. //Hm… interesting reaction.// A smirk made its way to Heero's face as he finished drying off and walked back to him room //Yes… very… this is going to be a very interesting day.//  
  
----------------------  
  
OK that's it and I know its short ^^; well reviews are gladly accepted. 


End file.
